


The Queen of Atlantis

by musesmistress



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Off-World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: He couldn't stop himself from memorising the way she looked in this dress, the shape of her waist, the way her hands straightened the material over her hips and how every movement, no matter how small, made the dress ebb and flow like a sea under her command.





	The Queen of Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> No bata for this one as I've not written in ages and I've had trouble finding someone to read over a much longer story series I'm working on....
> 
> This story is for Nicole - her first prompt was "Apple", but she also added "or apple-tree like tree", "or something off-world" - I failed on the apple, but managed the tree and off-world :)

John remembered the first time he saw Elizabeth in the dress. He remembered clearly the thudding of his heart and the rush of blood through his ears as he watched her glide into the gate room with two Athosian girl close behind her. The just off-white dress flowed like silk around her legs, flowing forward when she stopped before drifting back as if had been commanded to stay behind its owner. There was nothing special about the design, a simple dress that allowed complete movement, the material dropping down to the floor, only interrupted as Elizabeth walked by the appearance of white boots. The bodice was tight hugging her figure and leaving nothing to John's already over-active imagination about her body, for a moment, he wondered if she was wearing some sort of support underneath it, a corset perhaps or just some tight piece of material that kept her back straight and waist slim. He let his mind wonder dangerously over the possibility that she was just built that way - extremely sexy. 

The long sleeves of the gown were just as simple, following the shape of her arms down to her elbows before they flared out just enough to give her more freedom to move and stopping at the front of her arms so her hands weren't restricted, but lower at the back so she could grab hold of the material and fiddle with it - just like she had done when she'd stopped there to wait. John had known even then that this wasn't all there was to the outfit, but he couldn't stop himself from memorising the way she looked in this dress, the shape of her waist, the way her hands straightened the material over her hips and how every movement, no matter how small, made the dress ebb and flow like a sea under her command. Her long curls spilled down over her shoulders and down her chest, making him wonder just when her hair had grown that long, he could have sworn it was shorter a few days before.

She'd turned around as Lorne made a comment to her and he'd caught the blush before his mind had fixated on the lace up back. Long white ribbons criss-crossing over and over up the back of her dress until they ended in a bow at the top and were left to dangle down to her hips. Her hair had been parted and pushed over her shoulders until then and it was at the very moment that John started imagining slowly undoing those straps that she flicked her hair back and he watched the curls mix with the ribbons all the way down to her waist.

"Wow," Ronon had said stopping beside him. John had found the statement completely inadequate to what he'd been thinking and John had to lick his lips as he watched Teyla move past them and over to Elizabeth. Teyla held up the last part of the outfit, a coat to wear over the dress, added warmth and style to the overall look. The mid green was perfect for Elizabeth, enhancing the features of her face as she gracefully allowed Teyla to help her into the coat and brightening her eyes that had come up to meet his at just that moment. The coat wasn't as long as the dress underneath it and had none of its simplicity. Gold trim lined the bottom and edges of the jacket, off setting the harsh green from the off-white dress perfectly. White embroidery was etched into the material down from the large white buttons to the bottom which stopped a good ten inches up from the floor. Elizabeth had drawn the coat closed across her body and buttoned it and John had taken a mental picture there and then of his queen. He had to give himself a moment to hope he got to see this dress again, just once seemed like a punishment to him and every man in Atlantis.

Now though, that dress was ruined.

Stained with mud and ripped in a few places where it had caught on tree branches and bushes as they'd run from the enemy. The edge that dragged along the ground was black from the dirt and muddy water they'd had to pass though and her white boots were just as horribly discoloured. He wished things would go right for once, instead of always ending with them running for their lives.

Ayrith had seemed good at first, their only requirement had made Elizabeth uncomfortable in the beginning, she had to be the queen, play the part of the monarch as this is what the planet was used to. It had taken the Athosians weeks of hard work to create the dress she wore as well as teaching the two teenage girls to be her ladies in waiting. Teyla hadn’t left Atlantis with them, the king of Ayrith had made it clear the only women allowed were their queen and her ladies. Talks has been going so well, agreements were easily made, the girls had kept their places and posture the whole time, standing between himself and Lorne.

They never went anywhere without a contingency plan, especially when Elizabeth was going off-world. In this case, John was to get Elizabeth to safety, Lorne took charge of the girls and Ronon and Lieutenants Marks and Edison were to make sure both of them made it out.

John stopped as he crossed another stream of muddy water and grabbed Elizabeth, he pushed her back against the trunk of a thick tree, his hand on her waist distracting him for a moment as he realised she was wearing a corset. He had to focus hard to draw his mind back to the situation. She was breathing hard and he could feel her shaking. She took a death grip on his arm as she dropped her head back against the tree and closed her eyes.

“At least the girls are safe.” Elizabeth breathed a moment later. They had watched from a doorway as Marks dialled the gate and Lorne hadn’t argued when John had ordered him home first with Mia and Demmi. The attacking rival village had shocked the girls badly and they’d clung together at Lorne’s side aware that they were to stay with him if things went bad. Marks had been shot with an arrow as the teenagers ran for the gate, they’d made it through easy, Lorne had stopped to grab Marks and drag him through.

John waited, picking his moment when he knew Ronon and Edison could give them cover fire and he’d dragged her out into the open and ran for the gate. A whole trope of men had ran for them at the same moment and John knew they had known about the visit - they’d come for Elizabeth.

He diverted quickly, turning away from the men and into the forest, he knew the rival village was to the east so he headed west, hoping to circle around to the north and back into the village with the gate. They had tried several times to get back in, but every entry had been blocked, so they turned away, running as they were spotted, moving deeper into the forest and out of site.

“We need to find somewhere to hide,” John said, wondering if Ronon had gone back to Atlantis with Edison for extra help - maybe a Jumper to help find them. Elizabeth only nodded. He couldn’t stop himself from looking down her body and giving her hip a squeeze as he moved away and started walking.

“What?” she asked, still slightly breathless from all the running. She’d seen the look he gave her.

“You ruined the dress.” He joked, hoping she wouldn’t call his bluff on what he was really looking at. She let out of huff of laughter behind him and he could imagine her shaking her head with a smile on her face.

“You think I believe that’s what you were looking at?” John didn’t reply, he focused on a stone ridge ahead of them. “What were you looking at back in Atlantis?” Elizabeth asked. John could hear the tease in her voice and knew he’d been caught. “Is it the dress?” She asked when he didn’t reply. “The queen? Don’t tell me you have a thing...”

He turned, cutting her short with a hand over her mouth and pressed her quickly back against a tree. Her heart thudding in her chest, it wasn’t until he was pressed against her that she heard shouts from nearby, people looking for them. She reached up and took his hand away, regretting it the moment she had. He was so close to her she could smell every scent he had to offer, the sweat of running the remnants of his aftershave and shower gel from a few hours ago.

She met his eyes, dark and dangerous in the situation and she couldn’t help licking her lips. She could feel every inch of his body pressed against her, his chest almost crushing her breasts, the pattern of his breathing down in his stomach and the twitch of his growing erection.

It took her a moment to realise she’d wanted an opportunity like this for a long time, but she was still torn between making a move and making a joke about time and place. Deciding her want for contact was winning over a moment of teasing Elizabeth settled her hand on his waist, slipping slightly to his back to use as leverage to press forward a little bit more. Aware that the men who they’d heard a moment before had vanished into the distance, she licked her lips, close enough to him to just brush her tongue against his lips as she did so. John made the first move, tipping his head just slightly and kissing her and she sank into the feeling.

“This is the worst timing ever,” John said pulling back from the kiss. He didn’t move back from, still pressed against her. “You and this dress are making me think bad things.” Elizabeth chuckled at the admittance.

“Maybe,” she paused to lick her lips, aware that he watched the action. “The Athosians can repair it and clean it up.” John glanced down the side of her body, his still pressed against her. “Or I can find a way to get them to re-make it.”

“Can you keep the corset?” John asked, his hands slipping around to her back, he could feel the ridges of the bone needles through the stiff garment.

“Hmm, I could get use to it,” she said with a smirk.

“I hope I never do,” John admitted as he dipped his head down to kiss from her collar bone to the pulse of her neck. She couldn’t help the groan of pleasure it game her as he pressed tighter against her again. She moved the hand on his back down, running over the curve of his ass, listening to the growl he let out at the move. “We need to stop now,” he breathed against her neck.

“I don’t want to.” was the only reply Elizabeth could manage, she knew he didn’t want to stop either, but they were in the middle of a forest with a hostile village looking for them and their own people more than likely out to find them and all she could think was; ‘what if they were quick’.

Giving in to the idea, Elizabeth ground herself against his erection before using a hand on his hit to get a little distance between them and moving other hand between them to undo his belt buckle.

“‘Liz’beth,” John breathed, a warning tone that said all too clearly if she started, he wouldn’t stop.

Belt undone, Elizabeth lowered the zipper of his pants and slipped her hand in the gap of his boxers to take hold of him. She wanted to see him, want to taste him, but there wasn’t time, the need to have him inside her overrode those wants and she pulled him free of his clothes.

Giving in, John’s hands moved down her sides, over her hips and as low down her thighs as he could reach before he started gathering the material of her dress up. Raising it to her waist he tucked the sides in under her corset and let his fingers drift down over her now bare skin. The thin strap of her underwear was the only material he found so he followed it to her core and ran a finger over the top of it.

He had to kiss her to stop their moans from escaping, she was already wet, her panties soaked through and her hips twitched against his touch. A noise in the distance almost stopped him, but Elizabeth hand on his cock reminded him of what they were doing and he slipped her panties to one side and let her guide him to her.

His slow pace of tease upto that point had been an attempt at control, he knew it wouldn’t last, and the second his length came in contact with her sex he let that control go. Letting himself slip through her pussy lips, he grabbed at her thigh, pulling it up against his hip and revelling at the brush of the top of her knee high boots as he slipped his hand lower. He shifted his hips and finally… finally sank in.

He didn’t stop, couldn’t stop. She was ready for him and tightening on him the moment he slipped inside her. Her hands came up, grabbing at his shirt and wrapping around his neck, fingers slipping through the stray hairs at the top of his neck as he pulled back and thrust in again and again.

His lips locked with hers he didn’t dare pull away from the kiss despite wanting to hear the moans he could feel vibrating through his mouth. They were in the middle of an alien forest, one village looking to save them, another looking to kill them and their own people trying to get them out and he was having sex with Elizabeth Weir.

His pace increased, thrusting harder and deeper, almost pressing her higher up the tree as he moved. Her hands had a death grip on him, clinging to him for support and attempting to pull him closer to her. He felt the flutter of her body, her orgasm was climbing fast and his was being pulled along with it.

He release the kiss for a moment, taking a breath and dropping his head to her chest, for just a second he enjoyed the sounds she was trying hard to hold back before he shifted his hips, slipped the hand on her knee around under her thigh and managed to kiss her again and the change of angle pushed her over the edge.

He pushed in need, his eyes squeezed shut as he felt her orgasm pulse around him. It lasted only a moment before he pulled back, and thrust in, letting himself go inside her. His body twitched with the sensation and his brain betrayed the fact that he’d just fucked the Queen of Atlantis in a forest.

His head dropped back to her shoulder and he slowly release her leg back down to the ground, letting himself slip from her body as he moved. They gasped for air for a moment before he reached up and untucked her dress. She caught it, slipping a hand under it to set her panties back in place while he tucked himself back into his pants.

He had pulled back and met her eyes when a twig snapped to the right and they both turned as Lorne and Ronon stepped into view a few feet away. They turned and spotted them and John pulled back just enough to give her a quick dignity check before he looked at their rescuers.

They had cut that a little too fine.

Ronon quirked a brow at them but said nothing. “Jumper’s this way,” Lorne said, just loud enough for them to hear.

John reached for her, nudging her ahead of him towards Lorne and Ronon, he stepped up close to her, still wanting to keep her safe. “I want to see the corset later,” he breathed, knowing his breath tickled at her neck. “One lace at a time,” he added as they moved into a clearing where the Jumper sat waiting.


End file.
